


winter memories

by sureimiku



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Gen, Snowball Fights, just some wholesome interactions, keterburg gang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sureimiku/pseuds/sureimiku
Summary: The Keterburg gang hanging out on a snowy day, written for the abyss discord’s secret santa!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	winter memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bibliophileemily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliophileemily/gifts).



> hi, happy holidays!! my giftee asked for keterburg/dist interactions and I came up with this short but wholesome fic. I hope you enjoy, I love the keterburg gang so much :)

The snow in Keterburg seemed to never end, but around the holidays it was the best time to go outside and enjoy the slushy whiteness that covered the ground. 

Which was what Saphir thought until a snowball landed right on his face. 

“Jade, stop throwing snowballs at me!” Saphir cried, wiping the snow off his cheek. 

Jade stared at him, trying to hide a smile. “It wasn’t me,” he responded truthfully when suddenly another snowball whirled past his face and landed on the boy again. 

“Saphir, if you’re going to keep complaining you might as well join the fight,” a familiar voice called, finally revealing himself. 

“I thought you had work to do, Peony,” the young boy replied, brushing the snow off his face. 

The blond boy smirked at them. “I managed to convince the maids to let me go out for a little bit. It’s not every day the town is lit up so festively.” He was right, almost every corner of Keterburg was decorated with green and red. He began to form another ball of snow, Saphir backing away in fear of getting hit. Instead, the blond asked, "Do you guys want to make a snowman?”

Jade nodded and started to roll a ball with him. Saphir searched for things they could use as facial features. He returned with some rocks and a twig. After the balls of snow were stacked he carefully placed them on, giving the snowman a rather dull face. 

“Why does he look so... bored?” Peony asked.

“It’s supposed to look like Jade." Saphir turned to his friend with a grin on his face. “That’s what you get for basing your drawing in class off of me. And making him look _ugly._ ”

Jade showed no facial expression change, staring at the snowman. “It looks more like you.”

“Hey, it does!” Peony laughed at his face. The snowman’s smile was pointed downwards and his eyebrows were slanted. It looked more angry than bored. 

“What—!” Saphir kicked the snow out of anger and crossed his arms. “Oh, I’ll get you back one day… even Nephry will agree with me.” 

Peony lit up at the sound of her name. “Hey, can we go see Nephry? I haven’t seen her in a while, and it’s getting pretty cold now.” 

The three of them head towards Nebilim’s school, where Nephry was staying for the day. Just the sight of the building in the drifting snow made Saphir’s mouth curve. It was always warm inside the school and cozy too. And here he was with his childhood friends, spending their time off together. 

“Coming in,” Jade called as he removed his snowy boots. A fire emerged from the furnace and Nephry was sitting next to a window, watching the snowfall. “Everyone!” She jumped up from where she was seated to meet them. “Peony, I thought you would never be able to see us over break! This is wonderful.”

Nebilim arose from her desk and joined the children. “It’s wonderful to see all of you here,” she smiled as she ruffled Saphir’s hair to remove the remaining snow that clung to it. “How about I make you guys some hot chocolate?”

All four of them smiled at that. Everyone loved Nebilim’s kind and loving nature; she was the perfect teacher to have in Keterburg. 

The gang took a seat near the fireplace to keep warm while they waited for their beverages. “Why was your hair full of snow, Saphir?” Nephry asked as she rubbed her hands together. 

“I threw snow at him.” Peony openly admitted it and held in his laugh. “You should have seen his face, he looked so angry—"

“Okay Peony, I get it! You found pleasure in throwing snow at my face!” Everyone except Saphir laughing, leaving him even more irritated. “It’s not funny!” He groaned. “I’ll get you back one day, I swear it.” 

“What are you guys arguing about?” Their teacher asked, setting a few mugs down on the table. “I know it’s cold, so just drink these up and you’ll feel warm in no time.”

The children obligated, smiling as the warmth of the drink enveloped them. Except for Saphir, who burnt his tongue on the first sip, earning another laugh from everyone. 

True, he was embarrassed at everyone laughing at him, but in the end, being together with them and Nebilim on a cold snowy day was all he could ever ask for. He happily sighed and stared at the sky that was now darkened and dotted with snow falling. 

“I wish we could hang out more like this.” 

Everyone turned to him after being silent for a long time. “I had a lot of fun spending time with you guys today.” 

Peony smiled at him. “I’ll have to work on my persuasive techniques if I want to make that happen.”

“Just get your work done on time and then ask.” Of course, Jade’s response was entirely different. “But I wouldn’t mind having more days like this.” 

Nephry agreed with a smile. “Next time we can all have a snowball fight. Peony and I versus Saphir and Jade.” 

“I have to team up with _him?_ ” Saphir cried, watching the evil smile that crept on Jade’s face. “There’s no telling he won’t throw snow at me when I’m not looking!”

“You’ll just have to work on your dodging skills, then.” Jade was amused from teasing his friend as he found almost every way to poke fun at him. But in the end, being together with him, Nephry and Peony made his childhood days so memorable. 

He checked for the time, and it had become rather late. “We should get going,” The short-haired boy said as he signaled his sister to leave as well. “If you’re up to it, we can hang out again tomorrow.”

Jade rarely offered to hang out, it was usually Saphir who did the asking. Regardless, he was happy that his friend wanted to meet up again.

“I’ll see you guys tomorrow then,” Saphir replied as they exited the door. He knew he was in for another day of snowballs being thrown at him, but at least he would be surrounded by his most cherished friends. 


End file.
